A Cat in the Shadows
by Moon Knightress
Summary: He enters the realm of the shadows, seeking the means of true justice and to the mend the pain. In the mists of endearment , he finds a magnificent creature of the night that devotes herself to the uncrackable desires of the world. A story of trust, devotion and revenge. AU: Bat/Cat Nolan Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Cat in the Shadows**

**Disclaimer: All Characters Belong to Christopher Nolan & DC Comics**

* * *

Soft candle light flickered over his half-bare form in the dimness of the bed chamber. She knelt, motionless by the cot, listening to his shallow breathing echo through the shadows. Slight discomfort etched across his sweat-slacked brow, she gently placed a damp cloth over his slightly feverish skin. Her comforting touch wiped away the dried blood underneath his aquiline-arrow shaped nose and over his swollen mark of his cheek, watching his eyes twitch as he slowly began to stir from the unconscious state. His brow furrowed and his shadowy hazel eyes slipped out to adjust to the faint gleams of moonlight streaming from the opened window as a wintery breeze rushed over him.

She narrowed his teary gaze down at him, her mind became infuses with intense waves of curiosity. She watched his eyes flutter open, he focused on the shadows of the room sculpting over his battered body. Warm tears rolling down his face. He tried to move his lips to say a few words, instead he winced feeling the jolt of numbness surge through his bulky frame.

"Where am I?" he managed to ask, his eyes slowly dimming.

"You're in the house of the Ras al Ghul," she answered, smoothing the drenched bangs off his forehead and looked deeply into his sleep-hazed eyes. She felt a sudden warmth enter her icy heart. She never imagined she would see a gorgeous man in this vulnerable state. He was devilishly handsome and strong willed, full of unspoken anger that she could see etched over his refined features. She carefully surveyed her dark, brown eyes over his battered face, taking in every detail of this stranger who had entered the monastery three days before and was rendered unconscious by Henri Ducard.

"What happened?" he groaned, enclosing his arms over his bruised waist. " I remember feeling Ducard's head smash against mine. After that everything went dark."

"You were unprepared and you had too many distractions on your mind." She replied, ringing out the cloth into the stone bowl. "In this place you need to strike before your opponent strikes you first or else you'll fall on your weak ass, Mr. Wayne."

"Who are you," Bruce breathed out. " A nurse for the League of Shadows or something?"

She rolled her eyes for good measure, staring a smirk of crossed over his bristled covered lips. " Wouldn't you like to know, rich boy." she purred in a flippant tone, rose from the floorboards. "Let's just say I'm a valuable asset to the League's work."

"You're going to have to explain a little better than that," he taunted. "Or I might not take you seriously."

She stiffened her jaw and focused on him with steely eyes. " At least I have already made my mark to the League. You have long a way to go. Who's to say that you'll make it out a alive. These guys aren't average brawlers. They're trained killers. One serious mistake and you'll never see the light of day again."

His eyebrow's cocked up at her words. "You sound like you're looking forward to that," He spoke through his clenched teeth, sensing a clashing storm forming between them. "Or maybe you're immune to seeing defeat."

She twisted her lips into a smirk, glaring at him with prideful eyes as she regained her confident composure. "I'm adaptable, Mr. Wayne."

"We'll see," he scoffed. "You think I'm just an average rich kid with issues. You don't know what I'm capable of, beautiful. Maybe you've become adaptable to men in this temple." He gestured around them. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

She exchanged look of fire into his dark eyes before purring out two simple words, "Impress me,"

"If you insist," he lightly, growled with defiance in his baritone.

"They're going to beat you down hard," she smirked and sauntered to the doorway. " You'll have many challenges to face in the coming months. So you better whip that body of yours into shape...because between me and you, you don't stand a chance against these guys."

As if on cue, the wooden door opened behind her and they fell silent. Herni Ducard looked at both of them with piercing gray-blue eyes, but stood nothing. Selina bowed her head and turned to look at Bruce, who had a warm smile playing out over his smooth lips as he give her a daring gaze before turning his focus on Ducard's stern expression.

"See you around boys," Selina said quietly. She slipped out into the hallway, before turning to look at the rugged billionaire staring back at her with hooded dark eyes. Something rushed between them, unspoken connection that they could feel whenever their eyes met. She felt a slight betrayal of her emotions strip off her mask. It was unnerving her. She closed the door and shook her head.

* * *

Inside the bed chamber, Bruce lifted his head with a neutral expression on his chiseled features as he stared into Ducard's mysterious gaze before askin_g the _question that sparked inside his mind_, _"Who is she?

Ducard lightly spoke,_ "_Her name is, Selina Kyle," he answered. "Like you , Mr. Wayne. She knows the truth about the decay and corruption that lurks in Gotham City."

Bruce pursed his lips to together before repeating her name with a soft whisper, "Selina Kyle."

* * *

When the winter months approached - in the Tibetan mountain pass who could tell the change in climate, Bruce found himself spending many hours looking outward at the dimming sun fading across the high peek mountains. His mind to the weary citizens of Gotham, corruption law makers and huddled masses of youth prowling the decaying streets of a city he once called home. He felt conflicted of leaving those closest to him in the dark -not knowing if he was alive or dead. His thoughts were like the snow flakes, cold and absorbent to humanity's emotions. Each flake numbed the pain gushing in the hollow veins . Sometimes he found himself enjoying the coldness of snowfall . It was the only comfort he allowed to enter his body.

He felt empty as he leaned his battered and bruised body against the balcony, where he felt heated eyes watching him. He turned to find the efficient thief of the League of Shadows, Selina Kyle dressed in a garment of black at the doorway surveying the silence that flowed within the gentle breeze. He stiffened his long jaw and watched her expression change from concern to a not giving a damn look . He saw the sorrow as she became more resigned with heavy guarded eyes of sheer chocolate .

She was masterpiece to gaze on. Exquisite pale features that were both daring and beautiful. This was the first time they were alone without Ducard's piercing gaze watching their every move in the training ring. He narrowed down at her discovering hidden freckles in the hues of fushia. He also knew that she was a devil in details that would leave someone in the in the storm and let them drown in a puddle. As strange as it seemed they were having a conversation right at this moment. No words came from their lips but their souls were talking.

Hazel eyes peered into her deep brown irises.

Selina folded her arms protectively over her chest. "If your thinking about falling over , I would happy to you a push." she pointedly stated with a hint of smirk. At Bruce angled himself closer.

"You would like to see that won't you , Selina Kyle. I've had training and plenty experience of falling."

She arched her eyebrow and give him a unamused look, he is too familiar with that look , it is a part of her private collection of masked emotions. "So I've heard , you fall on your ass a lot during your training sessions. Clumsy and unfocused."

"That's a little harsh , don't you think?" He said moving closer to her position.

"If you're expecting an apology-"

"It wouldn't suit you," he interrupted her trying to play out a smirk instead all his fine lips formed was scowl as he looked directly into her eyes. "I guess I should return to my mediation session."

Her crimson blades from a natural smirk. "Another good reason to sit on your ass."

Bruce shot her a look. "You are real piece of work aren't you. Miss Kyle?"

"What can I say it's just the cat in me," Her jaw clenched. "If your in mood of a evening dance on the lake...I'll make an exception." She drew out her sword and aimed it at his throat.

"Do I sense a challenge , Selina Kyle?" he asked calmly pushing the blade away with his hand.

"That depends on the prize , rich boy." Selina responded. "What does a billionaire prince have that I don't already got?"

"I'm sure I can think of something." Bruce answered. "Let's go."

She withdrew her blade . "Your funeral." She said as she walked down the covered covered steps. "I heard that you are pretty good with the blade." She commended." I'm not your average opponent. I am deadly."

"So am I," He answered firmly., following close behind.

* * *

The temperature had dipped a few degrees, Bruce and Selina circled each other in a realm of ice , both wearing bronze gauntlets on their wrists , and knee high boots. Swords were poised to strike , they were on natures dance floor waiting for one of them to take the lead.

They stood still for a moment , the brisk breeze whirled between them as they were preparing to strike.

"So who goes first ?" Selina finally said , gloved hands gripping the handle of her sword.

"Ladies first ," Bruce gestured .

"You're too kind , rich boy." Selina lunged forward and struck at Bruce , who deflected the blow with his right gauntlet , she skidded left , breath was entering her heated lungs, body was streaming as sweat glistened her face. She feinted with her sword.

Bruce stepped sideways on the ice , listening his boots drag underneath. "We both know that you are easily out-matched." He said advancing closer.

Selina took a deep breath and said. "I've trained with worlds greatest assassins. I could kill you at this very second. I know all the soft spots ." She waved her sword into the air. She aimed it at his chest. His fighting stance did not change. He didn't show any sign of weakness in his eyes. Just driven fire created by his inner guilt and vengeance.

"You won't kill me ," He ejected . "We both know that."

"That's the thing , Wayne ." She pouted her lips. "You don't know me." She attacked without warning and sliced through his jacket making blood ooze out. "Crimson my favorite color."

"You could have warned me ," He scoffed, looking at the gash.

"Always be mindful of your surroundings." she pointed out. " That's the first rule of combat." Bruce struck - Selina blocked it with her arm gauntlet . He slipped to the side and flew in a short trust, his blade slices through her jacket making a small flesh wound.

"You're right that color suits you,"

Selina stiffened her jaw . She charged directly at him doing a few throwing punches and high kicks. She was a natural-born dancer . Graceful and competitive. He ducked every single one of her attacks . He ready found an opened and took it . He tackled to the ground , pinning his body over her.

"Get off of me!" She demanded with a seething voice as she preparing to kick him in the stomach.

"Yield." Bruce spoke with a hint of victory. He looked into her eyes and smiled in triumph. She drew out a dagger from the inclosure of her boot , their chests were filling up with heavy inhales. He knocked the knife out of her hand, sending to sliding across the ice. She turned to the direction of her weapon and then turned her gaze back onto him. She tried to break from weight of his body out he was pinning her wrists down .

"You think you've beaten me..." She smiled. "Think again." She keened him in the groin and pushed him away. "Never underestimate your opponent, Wayne." She fixed the dark strands of her hair and looked down at her defeated opponent. She raised her sword and pointed down at his chin.

Bruce was breathing heavy, he refused to be beaten by a woman. He pushed the blade away and quickly arose delivering a sweep kick in between her feet , knocking her back ground . He lowered down and with one smooth , swift movement he assaulted her lips in a hard burning kiss that warmed both of their souls.

"Wait a minute," She pulled away with infused anger. Then she grabbed his dark locks with an untamed grip , drawing him closer as she devoured his lips and sucked the air from his lungs. There was a hint of a whimper and then a faint moan that released in between the cease of his lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and held onto her not wanting to let go. All the emotions they masked were stripping off as they deep further into a interlock.

After a few seconds she backed away recollecting her breath. "I guess we'll call it a tie, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded as his accented cheeks became flushed. "Yeah," He sighed, breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The icy wind blew across Bruce's face as his leather boots crunched in the fresh fallen snow where the sound of clashing of weapons echoed into the frosty air. All around him cloaked mercenaries were practicing fighting tactics with sharpened blades and bronze gauntlets raised high above their shoulders. Some of them sneered with lethal glares at his presence, while others nodded a gesture of respect as he made his way through.

Apart of him mostly felt wary and unsettled by the aggression welled in their elusive eyes. He was used to envious stares from man whom he encountered during his studies at Princeton University, he also experience the detain looks of the elder board members of Wayne Enterprises, glowering of disappointment and disapproval of his playboy antics and dismal from shareholder meetings. He didn't miss that. He had become immune to the hunter's gaze of bulky Asian, Russian, Greek and South African men staring him down like marked prey as he undertook the brutally of their bodily strength and endured a few crack bone, bruises and pounding headaches. He tried to remember the last time when his body was a tapestry of purple tinged inflictions.

Today. He was in deep mediation that Henri Ducard instructed during the early hours of the morning. All a part of his training to become a member of the League of Shadows. He paused in his stride as his boots dug into the snow and observed his surroundings. The monastery was ancient and full of secrecy and mythic legends concealed in the wooden and bronze structures of its high top foundations. It stood in the shadow of the mountain pass with the scenic view of distance rivers of ice. He stood underneath the wooden stairway where all male mercenaries were enduring their daily routines of self defense, take downs and sparring.

"Wayne," Ducard's rich voice bellowed from the upper level of the balcony. Bruce emerged out of the shadows, snow was landing in his unkempt stands of dark chocolate as he raised his chin to the ashen sky, blinking his eyes as flakes landed on the tips of his lashes and looked at his mentor dressed in black garment, his tall posture standing regally against edge with his hands securely folded behind his back.

Bruce straightened his slouching posture and walked confidently up the steps, passing a few warriors with jokoto swords attached to their backs as they descended down the steps and entered the sparring ring and instantly performed graceful slow and swings with their blades as if they were slicing the chills of the updrafts of the wintery breeze. He paused for a few moments and appreciated their rhythmical movements as heavy snow caressed over their armored bodies. He sighed a frosty huff of air and continued up the steps until he reached the balcony and bowed his head in a sign of respect to his teacher.

" Have you completed you medication sessions for the day?" Ducard asked, Bruce gave a simple nod. His ice blue eyes narrowed at the group of sparring warriors tumbling in to snow. "You have been lacking the proper skill of movement when facing your opponent. Your training needs to increase and your body must get stronger in the coming months before you are worthy enough to prove yourself to Ras al Ghul." He turned and looked at his young inexperience protege. "Your meals need to be increase. Your long period of inactively as made your muscles stiff and energy decrease. You must maintain a proper metabolism when facing in combat, Bruce."

Bruce gritted his teeth, feeling sightly indignant at the shape of his body's mass. His dark hazel-green eyes narrowed down at his own form. He weight close to 180 pounds when he first arrived to the monastery, but the weakness of his muscles during the first months of his training, made his weight decrease from the running sessions through the narrow valleys and the nightly kicking exercises he practice in the bed chambers. He inwardly cursed to himself, as his physical vulnerably made him get beaten effortless by the other men he trained with. His nostrils flared with frustration as he averted his eyes away from his mentor and settled his scorching gaze at the mountains in the distance.

"Your flexibly needs to improve on." Ducard said with displeasure in his tone. " My inspiring student Selina Kyle will teach you everything about agility. She is called the Cat."

"The Cat?" Bruce repeated, arching his eyebrow.

Ducard nodded. " Her movements are elegant but effective when facing on opponent. She displays no weakness and strikes before being struck from her attackers. She will serve as your sparring partner for the next few months until he had ready to face your final challenge in the presence of Ras al Ghul."

Bruce sighed loudly. "I don't need to taught gymnastics from a girl." he scolded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And yet you show affection for this girl." Ducard shot back with glimmer in his eyes. "She is very beautiful, Bruce. Many members of the League Shadows have tried to prove themselves before her, she refuses them every time. I believe it is because of her well guarded emotions. She likes to be hard core. That is why she is great value to Ras al Ghul."

Bruce glared at him through the corner of his eye but chose not to respond or display any sign of retort. He moved closer to the ledge and placed his gloved hands on the ice covered wood. His eyes took sight of Selina walking through around the sparring ring with her long sleek dark auburn hair flow over her shoulders as she was clad in black garment revealing the curves of her luscious body frame.

"She trains without an instructor?"

Ducard turned to his left and saw his pupils questioned etched over his refined features. He lowered his gaze monetarily noticing Selina raising her sword into the air. "Selina is like a daughter to me. I've taught her well throughout years since I discovered her wounded in a subway tunnel in Rome. She is the only female warrior that can easily outnumber her opponents. She is very intelligence and senses her own danger through instincts that she as adapted during these last few years of her training."

Bruce nodded absently. He stared as if hypnotized by Selina's graceful footing and the way she carried herself during attack. She wielded her blade with a delicate wave and her body movements all displayed purpose as she lunged at her attacker almost like a cat. That's what she reminded him as, a swiftly and sleek cat with poise of coldness and unpredictable strife. He known her full various members of the League that she was thief and assassin who only followed orders from Henri Ducard and the master Ras al Ghul. Deep inside, his heart was pounding against his chest. He wanted to get close to her.

"You show great affection for Selina." Ducard observe as if he read the young billionaires thoughts.

Bruce stared at him, furrowing his deep set brow. He shook his head as he maintained an unfazed posture. He kept his hooded eyes settled on Selina. " I am no different than any men she's trained with here in the mountains. Why should she be interested in me?" He asked dryly.

Ducard watched the young man brood. He placed his hand firmly on Bruce's shoulder. "I think you know the answer to that, Bruce." He stepped away. "You will continue your sparring tomorrow morning at sunrise. For now, you will refresh you mind with world history in your bed chambers. Once you have finished your studies you will join us for dinner."

Bruce nodded as he kept his focus on Selina.

"If you wish to continue you sparring lessons. I will allow you to grab a blade and enter the ring."

Bruce remained silent as he watched the mercenaries grapple each other down below. He carried his answer to Ducard's offer with slight hesitation tugging at the depths of his throat.

"I will do you have instructed me to do, Ducard." he replied. "I will continue with my sparring sessions."

Ducard nodded and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder once more, "Come," he said, descending down the steps as Bruce trailed behind. He stopped at the group of warriors and entered the ring. All the fighting stopped as all eyes became latched over his regal form. He stared at him. " Bruce Wayne has decided to be an attention to this training session."

Selina gave a half eye roll and rested her sword on her armored shoulder. She shifted her dark eyes to Bruce and give him a scornful glare as Ducard gestured her to enter the ring. She nodded and stepped forward, bowing her head to her mentor. He held up his left hand and snapped his finger. Bruce swallowed a lump in his throat and stepped into the ring, his brow was becoming dotted with sweat as Selina gave him a piercing lethal glare.

"Selina will be your opponent for the session, Wayne." Ducard affirmed to the Bruce. "This exercise is all about defense against an attack. Are you ready to begin?"

Bruce was hesitant to nod, he was distracted by Selina, she was licking her lips in a seductive gesture to trap him into her dangerous allure and then she peered directly into his eyes with a flared look welled into her irises of dark coffee. He gave her a brilliant playboy smirk and spoke with a teasing voice. "You don't look happy to see me, Miss Kyle."

"You were supposed to be shut in," she retorted back at him, circling in front of him. Her eyes were locked on his weak points of his body.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I felt like some fresh air." He shot back at her, positioning his body into a fighting stance. Ducard stepped out of the ring and stood on the sideline as both Bruce and Selina carefully moved in circular footing. Before he could even make a glimmer of movement , he instantly felt a crushing blow to his skull sending him tumbling into the snow with a grunt of pain and a dumbfounded look etched over his features. Selina stood above him with her hands on her hips and red lips played out a satisfied smile.

"Oops," She said with a sly gaze. "Nobody told you it was going to be easy." She lifted her chin defiantly into the air and looked at all the men cheering over her victory. Ducard nodded his head at her and she immediately sprang into action and jumped down and delivered a falling fist into Bruce's face. The dazed billionaire performed a swift move and rolled aside to dodge the impacting blow. Selina smiled back at him. "You're good." She commended, her fist dug into the snow. Bruce straightened up on his boots, clenching his jaw and he was preparing to deliver kick to her jaw but she was quick with reaction and did an impressive back flip landing perfectly on the soles of her boots with a prideful gleam in her eyes.

"So are you," Bruce spat as he blocked a fist claimed over his jaw from Selina's clenched hand.

"What can I say," she purred in a breathless tone " Cats always land on their feet, handsome." The background noise of the mercenaries faded out as both of them were in sync with other almost like it was a rehearsed tango, he stared her down with intensity infused within his shadowy gaze and she flashed her lashes at him in a teasing manner as they both calculated each others movements. "Is that the best you got, Wayne?" she asked with a sheer hint of annoyance clouding over her pale features.

He found it amusing watching her semblance change into vast layers of different emotions. Her eyes were becoming exposed as shafts of sunlight streaming from the cloud cover became captured inside her darken pupils. He just kept on staring into the depths of coffee trying to decode a weakness.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Miss Kyle." He threw out at her, his eyes shifting slightly to Ducard who had a stern expression on his chiseled face.

"Careful with your words," She said in a low sultry voice, preparing to pull out her full arsenal of untamed hostility to him if he set the right trigger. "I went easy on you last time. This time you're not going to be so lucky." He shook his head and glared her down not realizing a playful smile was crossed over his lips.

"Maybe." He expressed a stiff grin, revealing the pronounced indents of his rounded chin. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at him.

"Pride around here will render you as a dead." she muttered, a sly smirk played on her lips.

"Then that's another thing we have in common." he shot back, a hint of playfulness in his voice. She glided gracefully atop of the snow, showing no sign of weakness in her gaze as she aimed from another counter chop to his chest and followed by a swift kick to his gut. He dodged, landing on his knees and nearly sliding over the frozen ground.

"Childish Wayne!" He heard Ducard's voice raise with displeasure. "Attack your opponent before she strikes."

Bruce breathed out a frustrated breath, ignoring his mentor's comment. Selina attacked with a shuffling kick to his gut as he rose from the ground. Bruce grunted and doubled-over as another one of her kicks struck his stomach. Selina delivered an uppercut to his jaw making him tumble backs, rolling hard on his back. The billionaire gasped to breath as his jaw became numb.

"Who knew that a beautiful woman could be so deadly," he said hoarsely.

Selina shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "What can I say it's in my nature."

"Your opponent while use your weaknesses against you." Ducard bellowed nodding to Selina. "Regain your focus, Wayne."

Bruce swiped the dangling bangs out of his eyes, he set his jaw down hard as he rose from the ground. His hazel eyes glared at Selina with a dusky gaze. Selina kneed him into the gut grabbed the back of his garment and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was placing him into a choke hold.

"You have any weaknesses, softly," she smirked as her eyes surveyed over his face. "Your ass is one of them." She lifted her foot and gave him a light kick in the ass. "I wonder what other weak spot deserves my touch." She pressed her gloved fingers into his shoulders, slowly lifting up the wool garment underneath until bare skin became visible.

"Wha...what?" he managed with a grumble feeling the winter air lash over his bare graven chest. She twisted around and grabbed his chin with a hand and looked deeply into his eyes, before she narrowed her gaze down at his physical form.

"You what your weakness is, handsome." She purred, leaning herself closer until her lips slightly touched over his ear. "You always let people get to close. That's going to be your downfall. Once the big boys of the League spill your guts there will be nothing left for the rest of us." There was a slight hiss of malevolence in her voice as she pulled away from him. She removed a dagger from her belt and smiled. His eyes widened, but held still as the edge of the knife capture his flushed reflection. He felt a like rasp of the blade against his accentuate cheek as he gulped down.

"It sounds like you're looking forward to this," he said as she pulled the blade away and rolled her shoulder as she crouched down to his level.

"I'm adaptable." she promised, purring and grinning slyly.

"You do look good in black." He said, rolling his hand on her shoulder, unclasping a necklace around her neck. "But I'm not going to get you beat me." He laughed with a bit of lightness in his voice. Even surprising himself. He watched her lips curve into a scowl and her dark eyes grow wide as he waved the necklace in front of her face.

Selina clenched her hand into a fist. She stiffened her jaw and released a breath of irritation as he invaded her space for the second time. She shifted her eyes at the glowering men staring at him and then at Ducard who had his arms folded over his broad chest. She glared at Bruce again, then surprised him by lunging forward and kissed him brief and hard, nothing like the kiss they shared on the frozen lake. This was a sign of her fierceness. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but ignited something inside of him.

She pulled away and swiped her hand over her lips and before she could straighten back up onto her feet, he reached out to her and moved his fingers down her hips, pulled her close against him and kissed her in away that made the snow melt beneath their bodies. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and her fingers kneaded through the lengthy strands of his drenched hair and rubbed over the moles across his thick neck as they deepened into a passionate brazen kiss in front of their mentor and mercenary warriors standing there with blank expressions on their faces.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight against his chest as she teased her tongue inside his warm mouth and tasted him seep down her heated throat. She tilted her body against him, they both crashed into the snow. The scent of her was intoxicating, and let himself freely explore as he drown into her moisture of her mouth as his lips ran against her own trembling, tasting her splendor.

"Wayne. Kyle." Ducard's voice wafted as their lips halted against each others. " Enough. The training session is over."

They slowly broke apart, panting, breathless and sweaty as their bodies were drenched from the snow, Bruce blinked and inhaled her scent once more as his lips caressed over hers. " I think this is another tie..." she whispered against his glazed cheek. "We've both been subdued for this match." She hoped her voice didn't betray her emotions as she downcast her eyes into his hazel ones. Her instincts were screaming, d_angerous and alarming. _She lifted herself from him, feeling his muscles twitch against her chest. She elegantly swayed her hips out of the ring and slipped through the crowd and disappeared into the airy snow._  
_

Bruce leaned his head back into the snow and whispered in a gruffly. "You're in big trouble." He flickered his eyes as the piercing gaze of Herni Ducard stared down at him. He reeled up on his elbows, his red turned three shades of red as he swallowed. "I can explain."

Ducard shook his head. "Always my mindful of your opponents, Bruce. They will use fatal distractions to diluted the senses."

Bruce rubbed his gloved finger over his lips, "You're telling that her kiss was a distraction?"

"I thought is was," Ducard deadpanned. "Seeing the connection that you shared with her. I believe it was affection instead of distraction."

Bruce looked cat shaped necklace clutched in his hand and whispered. "Selina Kyle." he run his tongue over the edges of his mouth still tasting her lingering kiss on his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Seven- year- old Selina Kyle was trembling among the piles of dresses and shoes inside the darkness of her mother's walk- in closet, staring at the horrific sight of blood spattering on the white painted walls of the bedroom and the broken lamp shards scattered on the stained carpet as two men wearing ski masks grabbed hold of her mother, one of them enclosing his hand around Maria Kyle's throat and the other attacker stripping off her skirt and looking at her purple tinged bruises on her thighs as the ceiling light revealed her scars and old wounds on olive skin._

_"You thought you could run from Falcone," one of them spat, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner. "No one cad hide from the Roman. Not in this town, bitch."_

_Little Selina covered her mouth with her small hand and gulped down the massive knot building in her throat, tears were sloping down her pale cheeks as she watched and listened her mother sob as the baseball bat smacked hard against Maria's chest, knocking her to the carpet._

_"Falcone said that services are no longer required." The tallest of the two snarled tugged at Maria's dark ringlets to raise her head off the floor and then removed a knife from his boot and stabbed her into her left breast. Maria screamed a ear shattering tone as the knife dug deeper into her flesh. "He wants to make sure that clear understanding, Maria." He pulled the knife out, and wiped the fresh blood off with his leather sleeve.  
_

_Maria was grasping for air, her shaky hand pressed hard on her chest as she gulped down the blood rising in her throat._

_He kicked her in the face again, making her roll onto her back as he crouched lower and straddled his thick legs over her stained waist. His fingers curled underneath her red laced panties and he slowly started pulling them down with a deadly sneered crossed over his lips behind the thin layered mask. His pale blue eyes burned with lust and he allowed a finger to roam inside the crease of her left thigh as Maria shuttered agaisnt him.  
_

_"Salvatore," the other man said loading his gun with two bullets. " She's not worth it." _

_"I think I deserve a taste of her before she enters the grave, Johnny. After they say that this kitten has nine lives."_

_Maria clenched her eyes and opened them, shifting her teary gaze to the closet and shook her head as she whispered. "Don't look, sweetheart. Don't look."_

_"Who the hell are you talking to?" Salvatore slapped her across the face. "Answer me, bitch!"_

_She tensed her lips and then spat blood on his chin. "You will never catch her, bastard." She choked out, feeling the pressure of his hand crushing her throat. "She will be free from men like you."  
_

_"Dumb bitch," Salvatore hissed, his blue eyes sideways to the closer behind the slit of his mask. "Go check it out." He ordered his partner. 'I think this mama cat is hiding a little kitten."_

_Hearing those words, Selina curled herself into a deep corner of the closet, she tucked her knees against her chest and tried to hold back the fear as it gushed into her veins when the shadow of the second attacker blocked the light, making her become cloaked in darkness._

_She closed her eyes, feeling the tears burn behind them as the sound of a clap of thunder pierced her ears followed by her mother's mournful cries. "Mommy!" she screamed as the door opened and stared into a demon with soulless eyes, reaching out his hands to grab her small limbs.  
_

_"You were right, Salvatore. She was hiding a little kitten." He raked his eyes over Selina's fragile body and long auburn hair draped over her shoulders. "A cute one."_

_Selina looked through her salty tears at her mother's half naked body lying in a pool of blood with bullet hole in her stomach and other one lodged into her brow. "Mommy?" she sobbed, trying to crawl to her mother as the man grabbed her with his arms and hoisted her off the floor. "Let go of me!" She started clawing at his face and then she scratched him into the right eyes, making him drop her as she took a final looked at her mother's lifeless body and darted to the stairwell and vaulted down from a flight of steps.  
_

_She raced down the narrow alley way, she bare feet sloshed in the murky puddles as she vanished into the shadows, allowing her tears to mix into the drops of rain. She stopped when she couldn't run away more and nearly collapsed on the pavement but strong arms caught her before she fell.  
_

_"You're safe." A soothing and mysterious voice whispered, she blinked her eyes and looked into the piercing steel-grey of a tall man dressed in black as he held her shivering body in his accepting arms. Selina gripped her hands into his chest and cried as he stroked her hair with a gentle fatherly touch. "You don't have to run anymore, dear one." he said in a calm and yet firm voice. "Those men will never find you again."  
_

_Selina pulled her head back and looked deeply into his eyes, "They killed her. They killed my mommy."_

_He gave an understanding nod and then spoke, "I promise you. Those men will taste true justice, dear one." He straightened from the ground. "Come we must get out of the rain."  
_

_Selina nodded. "Where are we going?" she asked in a little fearful voice, as she curled agaisnt his chest and wrapped her little arms around his broad shoulders.  
_

_ "Some place dry," He replied with a reassuring tone, wiping the tears from her big dark brown eyes. His had supported her back with his hand as both of them vanished into the shadows as the lightning lit up the sky above the darkened streets of Gotham.  
_

Selina woke from her lurking memories to a arctic chill brushing over her full red lips. her heart thudded against her rib cage as she pressed her gloved hand gently on her rising chest and released a heavy exhale to ease the dull march of aches in her bones. Memories. Only memories. Vivid thoughts of her mother's cold and lifeless body slipped away into a smoky fog building in the back of her mind as she parted her lips once more and drew out deep and shallow breaths until everything that clotted her mind became distant images of her subconscious. She still felt the splitters of her childhood dread jag into the fabrics of her graying soul.

_Weak_, she chided, gritting her teeth. _Come on, Lina. You have to bite the bullet._

She raised her chin and looked at the snow topped mountains of her adopted surroundings, her gloved hand gripped the ice covered rail of the balcony as she stared at the airy snow descending from the gray-muted clouds above and she felt the wind lash across her pale cheeks gently as it carried away the breath of her shaky exhales. Her stomach rumbled with annoyance, and she clenched her jaw and scoffed off the feelings of hunger. She liked to be hardcore during her sessions of solitude, she liked making her body stronger with the substance of food even through it made her slightly irritable to the other members of the League of Shadows.

"I knew I would find you out here...Selina." the voice of Henri Ducard echoed in the frosty air. "You've always found sanctuary beyond our walls. I sense there is distress in your spirit."

She nodded gently and slowly turned on her boots in the direction his voice had come from, she looked into his gentle steel blue eyes as he stepped forward and closed the distance between them. "You know me to well, Master." she responded evenly. Her arms crossed over her chest and dark eyes narrowed to the floorboards before she continued. " I always thought I could escape from the past. It always finds way to come back to me."

Ducard nodded, "The past always lingers within us, Selina. We can never change it. Only learn from it." He leaned his body agaisnt the railing, cuffing his hands behind his back. " Bruce Wayne is another one like you that faces the same demons."

Selina furrowed her brow, "How can he face the same demons as me, Master. We're not a like."

"You and him are more a like than you think, Selina." Ducard replied with a softer tone. " Like you, Bruce witnessed his parents death when he was eight years old. He carries much guilt inside him and tries to bury it with his anger towards the justice system that has been broken in Gotham." he paused within his words. "I sense that Bruce and you, both share a powerful connection with each other. Almost like you're the sword and he's the shield."

"What made you come with that assumption,?" she asked, indignant.

"I've observed your training with him." Ducard answered. Bruce feels the freedom of his guilt when he is with you, Selina."

"Look if your talking about that kiss," she hesitated in her words. " It was a sudden reaction. Nothing else."

Ducard faintly smiled. "It more like attraction towards him. You can't deny that you've grown strong feelings for him."

Her eyebrow arched up, " It was just a simple kiss." she replied in a low voice. "I will admit that I felt something, Master. It faded as soon as we parted." she bit her bottom lip. She could feel her words starting to falter. "You know I feel nothing. That I am a cold as the ice of the mountains. There is no warmth in my heart."

Ducard shook his head, "I know you're trying to be strong. You do not have to prove yourself to me...you've always loyal to League of Shadow and to me, Selina." He placed his hand firmly on her tensed shoulder. "I know that you still face your demons even though you've grown in a beautiful woman full of cunning strength and discipline," He looked deeply into her big dark coffee colored eyes and smiled down at her. " I can still see that little girl I found in the rain in your eyes."

She had no idea that her harden gaze as softening when she looked into the same eyes that assured that night when she witnessed her mother's murder and her that everything was going to be alright. He had been like a father to her, training and preparing her to enter adulthood but she knew that also could see that she was restless and ready to conquer new treasures of the world.

"You always been there for me," she said placing her hand on his cheek. " I know that I would have been lost without you."

Ducard placed his warm hand over her own and looked steady into her dark eyes. "There is something I want you to do me, dear one. Bruce Wayne needs to learn how to control his rage. If he can't suppress his anger then he will doe once the takes over."

Selina swallowed before she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make him forget about his past in Gotham."

She sniffed, indignant. "How will I do that?"

"A woman's love is the knife that cut's deepest in man's heart." he replied, cupping his hand on her frozen pale cheek.

"If this is you command, Master. Then I will not fail you." she assured him instantly.

Ducard gave her a warm and fatherly smile and then pressed his lips softly on her forehead as he whispered, "You never have, Selina."


End file.
